eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Skyshrine Timeline
Upon entering Skyshrine, hail Hazrem to begin the quests series. Hazrem * (94 Heroic) * (94 Heroic) Jorlak * (94 Heroic) * (96 Heroic) * (96 Heroic) Yendilor's subquests are required to complete this quest. Yendilor Subquests (in Skyshrine: ) * (96 Heroic) * (96 Heroic) Rewards very nice shoulders Jorlak * (97 Heroic) * (97 Heroic) * (97 Heroic) Jorlak's subquests in Lyceum of the Recondite are required to complete this quest. Jorlak Subquests (in Skyshrine: Lyceum of the Recondite) * (97 Heroic) * (97 Heroic) Jorlak * (97 Heroic) * (97 Heroic) * Gozzninak's subquests are required to complete this quest. Gozzninak Subquests * * High Commander Vyrin (in ) * (98 Heroic) * (98 Heroic) * (100 Heroic) Item Dropped Quests (100 Heroic) *A Bite Out of Deathwings *Bone to Pick or Two *Doomscale Runes *Draconic Tome Recovery *Tipping the Terror Scales *Vile Wings and Talons Completing these quests allows you to talk to Zlexener near the mender. He will award you +500 faction with the Claws of Veeshan, a Dracurion Incarnation illusion, and the suffix title "the Crimson Fang". Quests From Instance Zones To get these, you must be able to go to Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur via the portal in Skyshrine at (10,000 Claws of Veeshan faction required). After you go through the portal, you can then go to each district to get six quests by clicking statues or fountains. Covenant District *Font of Everlasting Solemnity *Tozzkalem, the Grand Emporium Lyceum of the Recondite *Effigy of Drakinvess Mortis *Lyceum's Great Stage *Lendinak's Triumvirate Dracur Prime *The Mother, Eternal Completing these quests allows you to talk to Zlexener, near the mender. He will award you +500 faction with the Claws of Veeshan, the Command of the Awakened illusion, and the suffix title "the Ebon Claw". This is a quest given by Zlexenar. It must be unlocked. Once you have done all the Item Dropped quests and all 6 quests from the past city, you can then go to Zlexenar (next to the Mender... he will not show until you unlock him) and he will give you the quest. This quest awards +1,000 faction with the Claws of Veeshan, the title "Of the Sky", and a statue of The Wurm Mother. The quest requires that you kill 20 Dreadscale invaders in DP. Note: In my experience, I had to redo all the 12 or 13 quests all over again after receiving "The Crimson Fang" title from him. Your experience may vary. Titles as I remember them: the Ebon Claw; Draknivess; the Crimson Fang; the Emerald Eye (given when you are eligible for Dreadscale Invasion of Dracur Prime Quest); of the Sky; You also get Dreadscale prefix title when you finish this, and the achievement "Dracur or Bust" With all of the 13 quests, you simply are killing trash mobs in the contested area and touching fountains to complete the "wand" quests, both types of quests give faction. Solo Instances *These are solo or duo Missions *You get an hour and a half and you can get a new one about every 5 hours, you choose which one you go to. *Talk to Cek'Arctor at *Marauding the Market - Target: Commander Mirrakar *Assaulting the Arcane - Target: Arch-Necranaut Yolth *Collapsing the Capitol - Target: Tigloth the Conqueror *NOTE: This is the same mission instance that one of the GU63 Tradeskill Apprentices can be obtained from.